User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) MOTHR, the Overseer
MOTHR, the Overseer is a concept for a vision-based support. MOTHR (short for Mass Overwatch and Traffic Holistic Relay) is an AI given humanoid form, able to create sentry towers and summon drones to observe and oppress her enemies. Through her abilities MOTHR is able to set up the battlefield to her advantage, controlling entire areas while also hunting down enemies from across huge distances. Though not tough enough to survive a direct confrontation, MOTHR can lay down significant amounts of peel and poke, while providing great chasing potential thanks to her vision-granting abilities and long spell range. Abilities additional damage from champions, including MOTHR herself, for 3 seconds. MOTHR's basic attacks extend the duration to 1 second if the effect is less than a second away from expiring. }} }} MOTHR concentrates her gaze onto a 100-radius area after a -second delay, revealing the area and dealing magic damage to all enemies within every seconds based on their current health over 2 seconds. MOTHR can move the spotlight around by recasting the ability at no additional cost. |leveling= |range=900 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} }} MOTHR constructs a sentry tower at the target location, which activates after 1 second. The tower reveals the surrounding area and is visible to all. If an enemy champion is within half the tower's sight range it will sound the alarm, releasing a pulse after a -second delay that deals magic damage to enemy champions in its sight range and silences them for seconds. The tower will continue to pulse every seconds until all enemy champions are outside its sight range or it is destroyed. Sentry towers are destroyed in three ranged champion basic attacks or one melee champion basic attack. Towers can be attacked when building. Up to three towers can be laid down at a time, and towers last until destroyed. Laying down a fourth tower will destroy the oldest tower, and laying down a tower whose sight range overlaps with that of other towers will destroy the older towers. |leveling= |range=750 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} }} MOTHR fires a 1300-speed, electrically charged pellet in a straight line that detonates upon hitting an enemy, dealing magic damage in a 175-unit radius and stunning all affected enemies for 1 second. MOTHR can target allied champions and fully constructed sentry turrets to fire a homing pellet that passes over units until it reaches its target. |leveling= |range= 1000 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} }} MOTHR sends out one of her eyes in a straight line. The eye provides sight in a 1000-radius area around it. Recasting the ability while an eye is up will cause it to change course and crash in an area within 1000 units of its original location before being redirected, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a 200-radius area. The crash zone remains visible for 5 seconds. The eye explodes at the end of its course if not redirected. MOTHR plucks out one of her many eyes after a delay, storing up to 3 charges. Sending out an eye consumes a charge which regenerates on its own independent cooldown. Charge generation time is reduced by cooldown reduction, and eyes move at 1000 speed. |leveling= |range= |static= 1 |cost= 50 |costtype=Mana + 1 Charge }} }} What do you think of her? Do you like her theme? Does her kit look fun? Do her abilities work well with each other? Give me your opinion! I'll also flesh out her background (she's a rogue AI that got shut down in the old days of Piltover and reactivated by Viktor) so stay tuned. Category:Custom champions